the beast within
by oOImEvIl666Oo
Summary: this is an extreme parody to the beauty and the beast, but with a japaneese twist.inukag. please review!
1. Default Chapter

_(to umm you!666:Okies this is a extreme parody to beauty and the beast , with a slight Japanese twist I hope you like it)_

_**Inuyasha's beginning:**_

Once upon a time, there lived a young prince named inuyasha. Although he had everything his

heart desired the prince was selfish and unkind. But then one winter's night, an old beggar came

to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter for the night. Repulsed by her

appearance, the prince turned the woman away .she warned him that he should not be deceived

by appearances, for beauty is found within. "Get away you old hag I have no room for you and

your filth" after dismissing her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal the

beautiful enchantress, sango. Inuyasha tried to apologize but she had seen that there was no

love in his heart. As a punishment she transformed him into the beast that he was, and placed a

monstrous spell on the castle and all who, lived there. The rose she had offered was truly an

enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another,

and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not,

he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. With a magic mirror to see the outside world

he fell despair and lost all hope, because who could love a beast?

**_Kagome's beginning:_**

Little town, it's a quiet village every day, like the one before

Little town, full of little people waking up to say... "Konnichiha_". .. were you expecting _

_Bonjour?(_And just as they rehearsed every Thursday it the town broke into songWith kagome

as the lead...

"**There goes the baker with his tray like always. **

**The same old bread and rolls to sell. **

**Every morning just the same,**

**since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town.**

(Then the town started to sing their part)

**Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

**Never part of any crowd. cause her head's up on some cloud. No denying she's a funny girl, that bel...kagome!**

Just as the music (that came out of nowhere) stopped kagome walked into rin's book store.

"Can I help you" rin said in a squeaky but professional voice. "Oh no thank you I was just

picking up a book" kagome reached to an old book in the far corner "this one looks good" she

picked it out and left the bookstore ,and just as she walked out and the music started up again.

The town's people sang...

**Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar**!

**I wonder if she's feeling well!**

**With a dreamy far-off look! **

**And her nose stuck in a book! **

**She really is a funny girl! **

(_Stop the music please!)_

GEESE start flying overhead; one is shot and plummets to the ground. Jaken runs

Over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He then returns to Sesshomaru. "Wow

Sesshomaru you are the greatest hunter in the whole world! No beast alive stands a chance

against you...and no girl for that matter! "I know" Sesshomaru said "and I want that girl" he

pointed to ......kagome?

_666: okay this is the end of chapter one chapter two is coming soon! Please review_


	2. unwanted attention

_(666: okay I know it was a long time for an update but now the huge parody goes on, including the annoying singing!! Don't you just love it?)_

Jaken: The inventor's daughter?

Sesshomaru: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Jaken: But she's—

Sesshomaru: The most beautiful girl in town.

Jaken: I know—

Sesshomaru: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve

the best?

Jaken: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

_(Stop reading! now just imagine Sesshomaru singing, o0o0o0! Well stop imagining and read on!!)_

Sesshomaru: **Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town there's only she **

**Who is beautiful as me?**

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry her**

Kagome starts walking through the crown and Sesshomaru struggles

to catch up to her. Then the townspeople gather around Sesshomaru,

and eventually surround him.

_(Song (again) breaks out in the town,)_

**Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special**

**A most peculiar mademoiselle (French I know, just deal!)**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in!**

**But she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl!**

**Kagome!**

Sesshomaru finally catches up to kagome and takes the book right out

of her hand.

Sesshomaru: How can you read this? There are no pictures!

Kagome: Well, some people use their imaginations

Sesshomaru: kagome, it's about time you got your head out of those

Books (tossing the book into the mud) and paid attention to more

Important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it. (Kagome

Has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud) It's not right for

A woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas...and thinking.

Kagome: you are positively primeval.

_(We stop your program to bring you a scene inside Sesshomaru's head to the word primeval. now imagine four little business men inside a brain)_

Business man #1: what is primeval?

Business man #2: could it mean sexy?

Business man #3: I think it is a science term.

Business man #4: fellas , fellas primeval is a compliment!

Business man # 1, 2, and 3: ooh!

_(We now bring you back to your program)_

Sesshomaru: Why thank you, kagome! Hey, whaddya say you and me

take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

Kagome: I cant, I have to get home and help my father.

Jaken: Ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!

Kagome: My father's not crazy! He's a genius!

Then all of a sudden there is a huge explosion in the background

_(666: yeh I know it was short and kinda pointless but I promise a better chappie is coming up next) _


End file.
